finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Unei
Unei, também romanizada como Unne, é um personagem coadjuvante de Final Fantasy III. Ele pode ajudar o grupo usando Holy ou Haste no começo da batalha. Perfil História Um dos grandes magos aprendizes de Noah, Unei recebeu o poder do mundo dos sonhos. No entanto, devido a isso, ela tem sido mantida em sono eterno. Unei primeiro aparece imediatamente após a morte de Aria, onde ela diz para os guerreiros da luz em seus sonhos para visitar Doga. Mais tarde, os Guerreiros da Luz são capazes de acordá-la com a Noah's Lute. Apesar de ter ficado adormecida, unei estava plenamente consciente no Mundo dos Sonhos, mas foi incapaz de voltar ao Mundo Real, devido ao tempo ser congelado por Xande. Por isso, ela foi forçada a viver no Mundo dos Sonhos por 1000 anos. Ela tinha plena consciência dos eventos que estavam acontecendo. Ela lidera o grupo até as Antigas Ruínas e destrói as pedras que bloqueiam o caminho do grupo a fim de reivindicar a aeronave Invincible. Em seguida, ela informa ao grupo que eles devem dirigir-se a Caverna das Sombras, a fim de obter a última peça necessária para quebrar as estátuas de Xande que impedem o grupo de acessar o Labirinto dos Antigos. Ela, então, deixa o grupo e se junta a Doga em sua mansão. Após o partido obter a Presa da Terra, eles encontram unei na Gruta de Doga, onde lutam contra os dois aprendizes de Noah. Unei depois morre, embora sua alma permaneça eterna. O grupo encontra Unei e Doga uma última vez, depois de serem derrotados pela Cloud of Darkness na Torre de Cristal. Unei e Doga revivem os guerreiros derrotados, e, finalmente, o seu espírito fica livre. Jogabilidade Nas versões 3D, Unei pode ajudar o grupo em batalha usando Haste ou usando Holy. Chefe Unei é enfrentada como um chefe. Os jogadores lutam diretamente com ela depois de lutar Doga. Ela pode lançar Aeroga e Tornado no grupo, assim como usar ataques físicos. Outros aparições ''Final Fantasy XIV Unei aparece como um personagem não-jogável coadjuvante nas "Crônicas da Nova Era" envolvendo a Torre Syrcus. Os inimigos ''Unei's Clone também aparecem na torre. File:Unei XIV.png|Unei durante o jogo. File:Unei Doga_Crystal Tower.png|Unei e Doga na frente da Torre de Cristal. File:Unei Syrcus_Tower.png|Unei no último andar da Torre Syrcus. File:Unei Darkness.png|Braço de Unei coberta de trevas. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy File:PFF Unei Illust.png|Retrato. File:PFF Unei Sprite.png|Sprite. File:PFF_Unei.png|Sprite como um chefe. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Unei é um aliado Legend em ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. File:FFAB Snowstorm - Unei Legend SR.png|Snowstorm (SR). File:FFAB Tornado - Unei Legend SR.png|Tornado (SR). File:FFAB Snowstorm - Unei Legend SR+.png|Snowstorm (SR+). File:FFAB Tornado - Unei Legend SR+.png|Tornado (SR+). ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Unei aparece em ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Suas cartas são do elemento terra. File:Unei TCG.png|Arte oficial de Unei. File:Unei2 TCG.png|Unei como um chefe. Galeria File:FFIII Unei Amano Sketch.jpg|Desenhos de Amano de Unei, com um personagem desconhecido. File:FFIII Unei Amano (alternate).jpg|Versão alternativa de Unei por Amano. File:FFIII Manga Unei.jpg|Unei no Mangá. File:FFIII Manga Dogo and Unei Young.jpg|Unei jovem no mangá, notadamente semelhante a arte alternativa não usada de Amano. File:DSUnei.png|Render (DS). File:FFIII Unei PSP Render.png|Render (PSP). Etimologia Embora romanizado de forma diferente, o nome de unei é provavelmente uma referência ao Dr. Unne a do primeiro Final Fantasy, já que ambos são escritas usando o mesmo kana (ウ ネ). Curiosidades *Devido a ambos mentes e corpos de Doga e Xande terem sido congelados no tempo jundo com o mundo, unei tem a distinção de ser a mais velha pois viveu mentalmente dos três estudantes de Noah, uma vez que sua mente tinha vivido milhares de anos a mais do que os seus colegas. *O papagaio sentado no ombro dela está ausente no remake DS. Mas somente no modelo, uma vez que o primeiro diálogo depois que ela acorda implica que o papagaio permanecer em seu ombro. *Em Final Fantasy IX há uma mensagem no quadro de avisos do Monte Gulug de "Une a Mole". Há também um item chamado "Espelho da Une". *Em '' Final Fantasy Tactics '' há uma missão na taverna do castelo Zeltenia após a luta em Eagrose, o solicitante se chama unei. *Um dos Mixes do descartada em Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift é chamada de "Une's Wrath. en:Unei fr:Unéi ru:Уне Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy III Categoria:Personagens jogáveis temporariamente